


New Flame

by sunnyinho



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Polexis, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/pseuds/sunnyinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas had never been any good at long-distance relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Flame

_“Who said you can’t find love in the club?_

_‘Cause I wanna tell them they’re wrong_

_Come on, just baby try a new thing_

_And let’s spark a new flame._

_You gon’ be my baby_

_Love me, love you crazy_

_Tell me if you’re ready_

_Baby, come and get it_

_Try a new thing_

_And let’s spark a new flame.”_

“Why am I even here?” Lukas muttered to himself as he eyed the crowded dance floor, trying to convince himself to go out there, to mingle with said crowd.

Things had been going well for him in Milan, as far as his career went. He was several months into his loan, he was playing regularly, he felt appreciated, he was happy.

However, not everything was so rosy. Maintaining a relationship that spanned the distance between London and Milan wasn’t easy at all. They had both tried their hardest, but hadn’t been able to make it work, despite all the effort.

He had tried to maintain a positive attitude about the whole thing, but it admittedly had him feeling down on occasion. He missed him - his friend, his confidant, his lover. Unfortunately, Lukas had never been any good at long-distance relationships and this had been no different. They were still friends, but it wasn’t the same. Lukas’ teammates noticed that this seemed to be the one thing that was affecting him negatively, so they poked and prodded and finally convinced him to go out with them to this club.

He lingered at the fringe of the dance floor while watching his teammates, having a good laugh at their expense. Some of them were terrible dancers and the alcohol didn’t help. After a sufficient amount of hounding, Lukas made his way out onto the floor, trying to blend in with the crowd. He wasn’t exactly a great dancer himself, but okay, he could admit that he was starting to have a good time, he even smiled a little.

He started to retreat when a slower song started to play, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“I...hey, excuse me. I have this dance?” a voice asked against Lukas’ ear.

A wide smile crossed his face as he turned around, only to see the smile that he’d been missing for months on the face of the person he couldn’t get off his mind.

“I wouldn’t let anyone else have it,” Lukas replied, pulling his companion into his arms and hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much, Alexis,” Lukas murmured, his eyes falling shut, in no hurry to let him go - again.

“I missed you,” Alexis replied, wrapping his arms around Lukas’ waist, starting to slowly sway their bodies from side to side.

“How did you know I was here?”

“I have sources,” Alexis grinned.

“Oh, right...Chilean sources?” Lukas asked with a grin of his own.

“Si, Lukas...I have been asking about you. I miss you.”

“I miss you, Alexis...every day. I miss waking up with you, I miss seeing that smile every morning, I miss...I miss being with you,” Lukas murmured, his lips against Alexis’ ear. The closeness was necessary for them to be able to hear each other and Lukas was silently thankful for this excuse to press his body tightly against that of his former lover.

“I have time, Lukas. Three days, I can stay with you?” Alexis asked, his voice almost pleading. “I need you…”

Lukas pulled back slightly, looking Alexis in the eyes, cupping his face gently with one hand, the other still tight around his waist. “You know you’re welcome in my home. Of course you can stay.”

“You will show me your new city?” Alexis smiled hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Lukas replied, briefly giving thought to asking permission before thinking better of it and pressing his lips against Alexis’ gently.

Alexis reciprocated, kissing Lukas slowly, his body fitting comfortably against his, all those feelings he’d missed over the past few months rushing back to him.

The slow song ended and there they stood, lips still pressed together, arms tight around each other, swaying slowly as though no one else was there.

To Lukas, there was nobody else there. Those months of distance, pain, emptiness, all melted away in a number of seconds. He told himself that he no longer wanted to use the distance as an excuse to not maintain their relationship. They had ways to communicate, they could make it work.

Lukas finally broke the kiss, murmuring breathlessly against Alexis’ lips, “I love you...te amo.”

Alexis grinned, giving Lukas a quick peck on the lips. “Te amo. You haven’t forgotten your Spanish.”

“Of course I haven’t,” Lukas smiled. “Come home with me, I can teach you some Italian. I only know the bad words, though…”

“You will teach me them, no?” Alexis asked, pulling back and taking Lukas’ hand, leading him off the dance floor.

“You’ll hear them all later,” Lukas promised, squeezing Alexis’ hand gently, leading him to the door and out to his car.

He wasn’t sure what the future held for them, all he knew was that he was going to make these three days count. He was in love, as much as he had tried to deny it, and he was now determined to make it work, having finally realized that no matter the physical distance, their hearts would always be connected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from "New Flame" by Chris Brown/Usher/Rick Ross -- I don't know, I've just been listening to that song a lot lately and it gave me Polexis vibes, then with Poldi leaving Arsenal...yeah. Also, the end is really cheesy and I'm sorry :-\


End file.
